legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 15: Part 11/Transcript
Part 11. (The heroes are gathered at the Cyber Core workbench.) Mick: With the Sirens once again at full power, they'll get pretty much everyone in the Multi-Universe to do their bidding. Levi: Well, have we found one of the individuals affected by Princess Celestia's magic yet? Mick: Not yet. That's what worries me. (The communicator goes off. It's Sunset.) Mick: Yeah, Sunset? Sunset: The Sirens are here in the city square. We can go ahead and nab them for you. Mick: Go ahead. (To FILSS) FILSS, put the UAV online. FILSS: The UAV Controls are tied to Redbot's designated console. I have just granted him clearance. Redbot: I'll bring the footage up. (Redbot approaches his computer and brings up overhead footage of the Rainbooms. The Rainbooms continue to approach the Sirens, but they then get captured by Basher Bots that just teleported in. Adagio then approaches them.) Adagio: What a shame, Sunset Shimmer. We've actually been expecting you. (At the Safehouse...) Brody: We better catch them while they're monologuing! (The Rangers leave. They then make it on time. They've already morphed.) Adagio: Well, looks like our guests of honor are here. Hayley: What are you saying?! Adagio: We've been expecting you, too! (The Basher Bots hold five of the Rangers captive, in which Brody dashes out of the way. He looks in horror.) Brody: NO!! Adagio: This is just the beginning, Brody. Tell Daniel I said hi and I'll see him soon! (The Sirens and Basher Bots teleport out with the other five Rangers. Other Basher Bots stay behind to deal with Brody. Brody tries to fight them off, but is easily overwhelmed. Mick then arrives, fighting the Basher Bots with Dane's sword. He approaches Brody.) Mick: Bad news. Found out that Galvanax joined the Sirens' sides! Brody: So the Sirens took the others up to the Warrior Dome?! Mick: I contacted General Briggs. He's on board the Guardian of the Night. He's on his way. But we need to get out of here! Brody: Alright. (Gets out the Mega Morph Cycle Star) MEGA MORPH CYCLE STAR!! REV UP!! (The Mega Morph Cycle is formed. Brody and Mick ride away. Adagio Looks at the footage of such on a screen on the Warrior Dome.) Adagio: This is going all according to plan. (Galvanax arrives with his Championship Belt, containing five of the six Power Stars.) Galvanax: '''I almost have the complete set! I will become unstoppable!! '''Adagio: Of course. You'll only need the Red Star now. Galvanax: It's time! I'm headed down to Earth! (Galvanax leaves the room. Madame Odius then enters.) Odius: Is everything going according to plan? Adagio: It is. The Rangers, Knights, and even Galvanax will get what's coming to them! (The two villains laugh. Back on Earth's surface, Brody and Mick arrive in an open area. They get off the Mega Morph Cycle.) Brody: This isn't right! (Demorphs) We can't just run, Mick! We have to turn around and fight! They have our friends!! Mick: Galvanax and Adagio has them on the Warrior Dome! We can't get in there and they can't get off!! Brody: We can't just do nothing. Mick: I'm afraid until General Briggs gets here, we can't do anything! Star Swirl the Bearded is having us stay in Canterlot City because it's the central hub for Equestrian Magic here on Earth! ???: Equestrian Magic? (Galvanax arrives.) Galvanax: That's what the Sirens are after! How fascinating. I'll gather some of that magic later. Now it's time to finish this! Hand over your Power Star! (Laughing) (Mick draws out Dane's sword.) Brody: Not a chance! Galvanax: Then I'll give you a choice: Complete my collection of Power Stars, or watch the Basher Bots destroy my new prisoners! (The Basher Bots arrive with the other Rangers and the Rainbooms. They're tied up and gagged.) Brody: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! Galvanax: Oh. But I can. (Laughs) Brody: (To Mick) If Galvanax gets all six Power Stars.. Mick: He could become invincible and rule the Multi-Universe. Galvanax: So, what's your choice Red Ranger? (Brody gets his Power Star out and looks at it.) Brody: Ten years ago, my dad had to make a decision too. (Flashback to Dane's encounter with Galvanax.) Dane: That star came to me, so I could protect it from evil like you!! (Dane picks up his sword and strikes the Nexus Star, shattering it. Back in the present...) Brody: That star came to us, so we could protect it from evil like you! Galvanax: Big words! Brody: (To Mick) There's only one way I know to do that. Give me my Dad's sword. (Mick hands Brody the sword that belonged to Dane. On board the Guardian of the Night, the E10s watch the situation unfolding.) Marion: Brody! Holly: DON'T DO IT, BRODY!!! Satsuki: Let him do it. If Galvanax gets his star, we're done for. (Back on the ground...) Brody: I must destroy my Power Star! Galvanax: WHAT?!!! (The Rangers and Rainbooms react by mumbling. Brody then tosses his Power Star into the air and then strikes it, shattering it into three shards. A blast occurs. Brody and Mick are gone, with the Ninja Nexus Prism appearing in their place.) Galvanax: WHAT?!! THEY'RE BOTH GONE!! AND THE NINJA NEXUS PRISM APPEARED IN THEIR PLACE!! JUST LIKE LAST TIME!! (The Prism turns the three shards into three Red Ninja Power Stars.) Galvanax: What?! Three Red Ninja Power Stars?! (Strike the Prism) IMPOSSIBLE!! (The Power Stars glow. The Prism begins to levitate.) Galvanax: Wait! Come back! I want those stars!! (Two of the Red Ninja Power Stars exit the Prism and then speed toward Galvanax, knocking him flat. They also do the same to the Basher Bots, freeing the captive heroes. They untie and ungag each other. The two Red Power Stars then spiral, forming two Red Rangers: the original and one with a Silver Sash.) Sarah: Is that two? Sunset: Two Red Rangers? (The others approach the two Red Rangers.) Levi: Brody, is that you? (The standard sash Red Ranger reveals himself to still be Brody.) Brody: Hey, brother. (Brody and Levi hug.) Levi: I thought you were gone. Brody: So did I. (Stops hugging) The Prism protected me. Applejack: Wait. If you're still the Red Ranger, the who the other one? (The silver-sashed Red Ranger faces the heroes and removes his helmet. It's revealed to be Mick.) Heroes: MICK!! Calvin: YOU'RE A RANGER!!! (Everyone cheers and embraces Mick.) Mick: The Prism has more tricks up its sleeve than Preston! (Galvanax gets up.) Galvanax: What?! Two Red Rangers?! I'LL DESTROY YOU BOTH!!! (Galvanax charges at the heroes, but the Prism glows bright. The third Red Power Star shoots out and hits Galvanax, which knocks him flat again. His belt then lands in front of the heroes.) Calvin: Our Power Stars! (The Rangers pick up their Power Stars. The Magical Geodes then return to the Rainbooms. Suddenly, the third Red Power Star spirals and forms a gold-sashed Red Ranger.) Rainbow Dash: Uh. Who is that guy? (The third Red Ranger reveals himself. It's none other than Ninja Master Dane Romero. He approaches everyone and turns his attention to his sons.) Dane: Hello boys. Brody: Dad. (Brody then hugs father, knowing that he's alive and well.) Brody: I can't believe you're here! Levi: You're alive! Dane: Aiden! (Dane and Levi hug. On board the Guardian of the Night...) Daniel: IT'S HIM!! MASTER DANE!! Marion: HE'S ALIVE!! (Tears up) Jack: I thought he was dead! Satsuki: He never was. I knew it all along. (Back on the ground...) Galvanax: IMPOSSIBLE!! HE WAS DESTROYED!!! Brody: I can't believe it! You were in there the whole time!! Dane: When I broke the Ninja Nexus Star into six Power Stars, the blast seriously injured me. But the Prism captured my spirit. Healed me, kept me safe... Until now. Galvanax: Enough with the family reunion! I'd rather have some family destruction!! (Dane picks his sword up.) Dane: Looks like we have to battle this creep one more time. Brody: (To Galvanax) You should've learned a long time ago. You don't ever mess with Ninjas! (Standing ready) IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! Rangers: POWER STARS LOCK IN!! (The three Red Rangers put their helmets back on. The other Rangers morph.) Rangers: NINJA RANGERS FEAR NO DANGER!! (The Rainbooms then transform into their Crystal Guardian forms. Dane and Mick jump into battle, leading the charge.) Dane: Let's finish him!! (Mick and Dane continue slashing at Galvanax, in which Galvanax continues to stand his ground. The other heroes rush in. Brody jumps and swings at Galvanax, but the latter blocks his strike. Levi then tries to strike, but is blocked as well. Sarah strikes him from behind and Calvin kicks him.) Brody: He's going down! Galvanax: (Spots a container of the Ninja Steel that the Sirens took from Telos.) There's more than one way to unlock the power of Ninja Steel! (Melts the steel down) (Laughs) You foolish ninjas never thought of this! (Galvanax begins to drink the melted Ninja Steel.) Brody: He melted the Sirens Ninja Steel scraps! Mick: And he's drinking them! Dane: He's powering himself up! Sunset: We need to get him now!! Brody, Hayley, and Mick: Red, Silver, White, Ninja Strike!! STEEL SLASH!! (The three strike Galvanax, but he deflects the attack.) Galvanax: Nice try! MY TURN!! (The Rangers deflect Galvanax' attacks.) Galvanax: The power of Ninja Steel flows through my veins! CLAWS OF DARKNESS!! (Galvanax attack the heroes. They fall flat.) Brody: I gotta stop him! (Brody rushes at Galvanax.) Dane: Brody! Wait!! (Brody attacks Galvanax, but the latter blocks his attacks and then smacks him. Dane then rushes in.) Dane: GET AWAY FROM MY SON!!! (Dane attack Galvanax, but the latter's blocking causes a showdown.) Dane: We meet again! Galvanax: Yes! And I'll enjoy destroying you again! Dane: Not this time!! (Galvanax punches Dane, who flies back. Dane is then caught by Brody, Mick, and Sunset.) Dane: Nice catch! Sunset: Not the best flight to be on! Galvanax: Enough games! Time to end this!! ???: Indeed it is. (Galvanax turns around.) Galvanax: At last! The Sirens are here. Let's finish them, Adagio! Adagio: That isn't what I meant. Galvanax: What do you mean?! Adagio: End of the line, Galvanax! Galvanax: WHAT?!! YOU WERE WORKING AGAINST ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!! Adagio: What kind of question is that? Of course we were. And so is your advisor! (Someone is seen outside on the Warrior Dome. It's Madame Odius.) Odius: Galvanax, haven't you guessed yet? Ripcon wasn't a traitor! It was me! It was always me!! (Laughs and then teleports away) Galvanax: CURSE YOU, ODIUS!!! (The Sirens then achieve their anthro forms and then let out a powerful blast of negative energy at Galvanax, which hits him.) Galvanax: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Galvanax is destroyed. The Sirens turn their attention to the heroes.) Adagio: One down, fifteen to go! (All of a sudden, the Guardian of the Night arrives and blasts at the Sirens, forcing them to retreat. The ship then speeds towards the Warrior Dome.) Sunset: Lieutenant, what are you doing?!! GotN Lieutenant: General Briggs gave the order for a tactical collision! Mick: NO! DO NOT ENGAGE COLLISION!!! Lieutenant: General's orders, Mick! (The ship then collides with the Warrior Dome. The Warrior Dome then heads for the ground, but the Guardian is damaged.) Daniel: THIS IS PRINCE DANIEL BEARINGER!! MULTIPLE CASUALTIES ABOARD!!! (The Warrior Dome then crashes to the ground, with some explosion coming from it.) Daniel: Rangers! Get up here now!! Dane: Better do as he says! (Two Sentinel VTOLs arrive.) Gideon: Get onboard!! (The VTOLs then fly to the ship. They land in the Hangar Bay and make their way through. The Rangers remove their helmets. The heroes see numerous medical personnel tending to the wounded and picking up the deceased. Satsuki approaches the heroes.) Satsuki: An unfortunate call, but this was the only way the General could destroy the Warrior Dome. Brody: I understand (Satsuki then approaches Dane.) Satsuki: Master Dane Romero, it's a pleasure to see you again. (Bows to Dane) Dane: You too, Satsuki. (The heroes enter the elevator. The approach the top floor. They see Marion crying, with Cloe comforting her. Jack and Jody are seen trying the bring the wounded to a proper posture. Juniper Montage, David, and Holly are seen trying to move a server that's blocking the bridge door away for it. The heroes approach, with the ship's personnel saluting Dane.) Dane: Why is everyone saluting me? Soldier: We all thought you were dead, Sir. Soldier #2: How was it like being in the Prism? Jack: Okay everyone! Back away! (To Dane) My apologies, Dane. Dane: It's not a problem. (Sees Juniper, Holly, and David struggling.) I'll help! David: Master Dane Romero. Pleasure to meet you. (The lift the server out of the way, clearing the door. They enter the bridge.) Lieutenant: Make way for the General!! Mick: Where's General Briggs?! Lieutenant: Right here. (Points to a body bag.) Mick: Daniel? Daniel: General Briggs is dead. Satsuki: He went down with his ship. (To Daniel) Your Executive Officer, Dan? Daniel: No longer with us. Brody: So who's in command now, Daniel?! (Tempest arrives. She's shocked at what she sees.) Tempest: That body bag! Was that... Daniel: General Briggs. Tempest: He made a bad call! We don't sacrifice our own just for a ship that isn't even the size of the Olympus Mons! Mick: Commander Tempest is right! Daniel: Tempest isn't a Commander anymore. (To Tempest) You're Captain, now. You're now the officer in charge of this ship. Tempest: It's an honor. Comm Officer: Ma'am, Princess Luna is teleporting in shortly. Tempest: Thanks for the update. (To Lieutenant) Radar still functional? Lieutenant: Still functional. Tempest: Contact Recovery ONE, I want our casualties outbound right away. (To Comm officer) Comm, contact Engineer to get us mobile. Comm Officer: Red Engineer is responding and on his way. (Princess Luna teleports in.) Daniel: Mom! (Daniel goes to hug Luna.) Princess Luna: Daniel! I am so happy to hear you have survived, my son! (Princess Luna sees Dane.) Dane: Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Master Dane Romero. It is wonderful to see you again. Everyone in Canterlot will be happy to see you. Dane: Canterlot hasn't been the same since we've lost your sister. Princess Luna: Indeed. But myself and her student has everything under control. Dane: Princess Twilight. Princess Luna: Yes. No one in Equestria has learned of your return. They all believe you have perished in the blast when you shattered the Nexus Star. (Engineer enters.) Engineer: YEAH?! Tempest: The bow of the ship sustained damage from the crash order. Repair anything that's vital for us to break orbit. Engineer: Alrighty then!! (Engineer exits.) Comm Officer: Captain, Princess Viera is requesting clearance to come aboard. Tempest: Let her in. (Princess Viera enters.) Princess Luna: Viera, it is good to see you again. Mick: Glad you arrived, Princess. (Greets Viera) Viera: Thank you all for letting me in here. (To Mick) Who's the officer in change on this ship, Mick? Mick: Captain Tempest. Newest member of Sentinel. (Viera greets Tempest with the greeting of the Lion Galaxy. Tempest tries to return the greeting, but falls forward from standing on her hind legs, but catches herself.) Viera: We may have to work on that. Tempest: Yeah. I think so. Viera: Galvanax may be gone, but the Sirens pose a grave threat to our existence. Seeing the results of the sacrifices made eleven years ago, I am willing to assist you whenever you need me. The Lion Galaxy is standing by your side. Luna: Thank you, Viera. (Princess Viera leaves. Later, at the Castle of Friendship in Ponyville, Twilight, Spike, Star Swirl, and Starlight meet Dane once again.) Twilight: I don't believe this, the Prism kept you safe for the last ten years? Dane: The blast from the Ninja Nexus Star seriously injured me. The Prism captured my spirit and healed me. Starlight: It's amazing to know you're alive, Dane. We all thought you were destroyed. Star Swirl: What did Galvanax do to make shatter the star? Dane: He was absorbing its power. If he had taken it, he would have become invincible. I had to do something. (Flashback to Dane's fight with Galvanax...) Dane: That star came to me, so I could protect it from evil like YOU!!! (Dane picks his sword up and strikes the Ninja Nexus Star, breaking it. Back to the present...) Star Swirl: You made a selfless decision. You made it even harder for Galvanax and his minions. How did you return? Daniel: When Brody split the Red Ninja Power Star into three, it created three new Red Ninja Power Stars. Brody kept one of them. The other two went to Mick and Dane. Dane was released when the third Red Star attacked Galvanax. Star Swirl: I see. Well, I was wondering if you were going to stay in Equestria for few days. The ponies would love to hear of your adventure. Dane: Actually, my sons told me about the Sirens and their current situation. I think I'm gonna stay in Canterlot City back on Earth for a while. Star Swirl: I can respect that. Your sons certainly could use your help, even after not seeing you for ten years. (The Ninjacom goes off. It's an alarm set by Daniel.) Daniel: We need to go. We have something for Dane to celebrate his return. (Dane, Daniel, and Gideon get onboard their VTOL and leave the castle. At the Citadel Station over Telos, the Illusive Man is seen looking at a screen.) Illusive Man: The Sirens have returned?! Soldier: Sir? Illusive Man: We need to accelerate our plans! We must find the Reapers! (Back on Earth in Catherine's house, Catherine is seen on a communicator.) Catherine: Those three siblings that caused you problems. They're here. On Earth. In 12 hours? Nice. When should I expect my payout for helping you? That's fine. At least I can further my studies on the mind with the funding. (The communication cuts.) Catherine: You are in for a fight now, Knights! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 15 Category:Transcripts